With the increasing use of recreation trailer vehicles and the like, the provision of simplified yet reliable towing equipment has demanded considerable attention. In particular, simplified reliable hookup of the trailer lights and automobile lights is needed which affords fail-proof hookup and use. Numerous arrangements have been utilized for wiring the lights of the trailer to the towing vehicle, however, the practice has been mainly to run separate wires between the trailer and towing vehicle which is highly susceptible to failure due to the damage of the wires resulting from being exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,741 discloses a ballsocket trailer hitch wherein the electrical contacts built into the trailer hitch. Such structure provides electrical contact only over ninety degrees and the number of electrical connections which may be made is limited. Furthermore, the trailer hitch device requires a special socket coupling attached to the trailer vehicle which is not readily interchangeable with conventional ball elements nor is the ball adaptable to conventional coupling structures.